la bella y la bestia
by Luka-sama
Summary: él era una bestia y nunca imagino que aquella doncella llegara a su casa por error, aunque era la única que podría soportarlo al estar ciega, aun así por que no entendía que ambos no debían estar juntos y sobre todo por que aquella sonrisa en su rostro le hacia sentir tan nervioso...solo era una inútil chiquilla humana entonces por que no quería que se fuera de su casa.


**Por dios aquí con una loca historia de mi mente dedicada a ****yuki2341**** a quien le prometí una historia así que aquí va espero te guste y decirles que Fairy tail no me pertenece T.T de ser así Natsu ya hubiera besado a lucy, la inspiración me vino al escuchar una canción de vocaloid la cual no recuerdo pero por si las dudas tampoco eso me pertenece…la vida es injusta en fin espero les guste**

**La bella y la bestia**

Se observaba como el sol estaba ocultándose provocando que el cielo se tiñera de colores naranjas y rojizos, el bosque se llenaba de leves luciérnagas mientras los pájaros volaban para pasar la noche. En medio de un bosque se observaba una pobre cabaña de estilo oriental antiguo, sus paredes estaban pintadas y su techo estaba algo viejo pero se mantenía estable. En medio de la cabaña estaba un joven de cabello rosado arrodillado en el suelo comiendo un trozo de carne, su apariencia era la de un hombre pero su piel estaba llena de escamas y sus manos tenían garras, cuando abrió la boca para meter otro trozo de carne se podían observar unos filosos colmillos. Lejos de él había un pequeño gato azul quien estaba dormido en lo que parecía ser la cama con varios pescados a su alrededor, el joven de pelo rosado quien no llegaba a los 17 años estaba observando la ventana mientras comía notando como el sol por fin había desaparecido así que se puso de pie y camino a la puerta de la pequeña casa y salió de ella observando de forma tranquila el bosque, a lo lejos diviso unos conejos que al verlo salieron espantados causando que una mueca de dolor se posara en su rostro. Él no era un humano pero tampoco era un demonio…no sabía que era solo que su apariencia provocaba que todos huyeran y lo atacaran desde que era niño, su madre era humana pero su padre según le conto su madre mientras vivía fue un poderoso dragón, claro que eso ahora no importaba él estaba solo ahora, buen con su pequeño amigo felino que lo conocía desde que nació porque lo abandonaron en aquel bosque y él lo rescato, pero solo gracias a eso no le temía miedo de no ser así probablemente ya se hubiera marchado hace mucho tiempo.

Con calma el joven quien traía puestos unos trajes muy tradicionales se sentó cómodamente en la entrada de su casa observando a la luna de forma triste, acaso alguna vez ataco algún humano para que ellos lo trataran como un monstruo, bajo su vista notando como su piel era cubierta por pequeñas escamas y suspiro pensando que su apariencia no era adecuada pero al él no le molestaba estaba orgulloso de ser de esa manera pues su madre de niño le decía que se parecía a su padre. Él no era el problema eran los humanos quienes pensaban que eran mejores, simplemente eran unos idiotas. Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo dándose a sí mismo la razón cuando a su nariz llego un aroma peculiar por lo que se puso de pie en posición de alerta, varios humanos ya habían entrado a ese bosque para matarlo pero jamás lo encontraban su hogar….aunque realmente el olor era dulce y no eran muchos probablemente solo era una persona. Una sonrisa de molestia inundo su rostro al tiempo que uno de sus brazos se encendía en llamas dispuesto acabar con la vida del pobre imbécil que se atrevía a subestimar su poder, no era tan fuerte como un dragón pero mucho más fuerte que un humano sin dudarlo. Pronto del bosque observo una figura caminar torpemente por lo que ladeo su cabeza confundido al observar cómo se trataba de una joven de su edad quien caminaba con pasos temblorosos, traía puesto un kimono muy tradicional de color rosado mientras su pelo estaba suelto hasta su cintura de un bello color dorado, sus ojos estaban vendados por lo que no podría ver por dónde caminaba y solo traía puesto un zapato dejando el otro pie al descubierto cubierto de raspones.

-rayos estoy perdida-hablo la joven con dulce vos provocando que el joven peli rosa solo se quedara observándola con duda mientras notaba como la chica caminaba acercándose a él sin darse cuenta, de pronto tropezó cayendo de frente de forma muy tonta sacándole una leve risa a él sin poder evitarlo pero eso alerto a la joven quien se arrodillo rápidamente viendo a todos lados alterada-¿q-quien esta hay?-pregunto con nerviosismo provocando que él solo sintiera algo de lastima al notar como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba levemente, odiaba a los humanos pero la joven frente a él le recordaba más a las muñecas que veía en las niñas del pueblo.

-yo vivo aquí-noto como el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba y se preguntó que estaría pensando, pero al notar como varias gotas caían del cielo se dio cuenta que pronto llovería por lo que dirigió la vista a la joven quien estaba en el suelo de forma estática y se acercó a ella para tomarla de una mano con cuidado de que sus escamas no la tocaran y se diera cuenta de su identidad y ayudarla a levantarse aunque esta temblara de miedo-no te voy a lastimar pero en mi casa no te mojaras-aseguro tranquilamente provocando que el cuerpo de la joven se relajara bastante al tiempo que llegaba a la casa y dejaba que se sentara en la entrada donde no le pegarían las gotas de lluvia.

-disculpa la molestia pero es que me perdí-admitió la joven con una sonrisa tranquila mientras veía al frente a lo que el joven solo asintió de forma desganada al lado de ella-mi padre me dijo que no saliera sola pero deseaba salir de la casa unos momentos odio que estén sobre mi todo el tiempo-aseguro la joven cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que asentía para sí misma y el peli rosa solo la observo de reojo a los ojos, claro la chica era ciega esa era la única forma de que no huyera al verlo.

-eres ciega-aseguro de forma tranquila el joven a lo que al chica rubia solo negó divertida antes de poner una mano en sus ojos vendados y suspirar resignada.

-casi me quedo ciega pero mi papa pudo encontrar a una joven que logro curarme pero debo usar estas vendas varios días-aseguro con cierto lamento la joven provocando que el chico solo suspirara sabiendo que tan pronto como ella viera se alejaría de él, de pronto noto como la muchacha se volteaba a él y le ofrecía una mano con una sonrisa en su rostro-por cierto me llamo Lucy-el joven se quedó viendo detenidamente aquella sonrisa sincera que le provoco un leve sonrojo en su rostro antes de ver como ella le ofrecía la mano, volteo a ver la suya con aquellas garras y escamas por lo que estiro la manga de su traje para que ella no lo sintiera y así poder estrechar la mano con ella.

-Natsu-fue lo único que respondió pero provoco que la muchacha sonriera alegremente antes de ladear su cabeza sacándole en mucho tiempo una sonrisa sincera. Después de eso la joven paso toda la noche hablando sobre el pueblo, sus amigos, conocidos, familiares, lo que hacia todos los días provocando que de esa forma Natsu lograra conocer el corazón de un humano, pero la noche paso rápido y pronto comenzó amanecer causando que Lucy se pusiera de pie asegurando que debía marcharse a su casa… Natsu al ver como esta estaba por salir de la casa le tomo por el brazo provocando que ella se detuviera viéndolo confundida mientras los ojos de él reflejaban algo de pánico, toda su vida había estado solo desde que murió su madre y por primera vez esa noche sintió la compañía de alguien mas y no deseaba que se marchara.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?-pregunto la chica con nerviosismo antes de sentir como el agarre de su brazo se apretaba un poco pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

-no puedes irte-hablo con vos leve el chico causándole una sonrisa a Lucy quien solo puso una mano sobre la de él.

-nos vemos mañana en el puente a las afueras del pueblo al medio día-hablo la joven antes de marcharse provocando que Natsu viera el lugar por donde se marchaba de forma confundida, acaso él no quería nada con los humanos entonces porque deseaba estar tiempo con aquella chica. Bufo molesto pensando en que no iría mañana al encuentro con la chica y olvidaría todo lo que paso ese día.

**Al día siguiente…**

Era ridículo no entendía el por qué estaba en ese lugar, en su posición tenia perfecta vista del puente por lo que chasqueo la lengua al notar como pronto seria el medio día. Pero él no estaba aquí para ver a Lucy claro que no, él estaba hay para asegurar que ella no iría. Él era una bestia y una joven como ella no debería acercarse a él después de todo en aquella época era muy común la casa de cosas como él así que no le daría importancia si ella no fuera. Mientras tanto observo aquel pueblo con casas antiguas que estaba lleno de personas que hablaban y corrían de un lado para otro. Todo era muy molesto según él pero se sorprendió cuando vio como saliendo del pueblo estaba la misma chica que fue el día anterior a su casa vistiendo un kimono algo más elegante de color naranja y su pelo estaba igual de suelto que el día anterior pero más ordenado, ella caminaba de forma tranquila sujetando el borde del puente hasta llegar al final donde se quedó esperando viendo a la nada. Natsu solo miraba a la joven con una ceja arriba mientras notaba como nadie estaba cerca por lo que con cuidado camino donde ella vistiendo sobre él una capucha que no dejaba verlo, estaba confundido realmente que la joven estuviera frente a él sin haber roto su promesa, pero parecía que ella no notaba su presencia por lo que sonrió.

-Lucy-la chica dio un respingo antes de voltear para quedar frente a él, pero paso algo que lo dejo desconcertado y fue ver la sonrisa del rostro de la chica, le pareció tan radiante y hermosa que se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Lucy dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a él provocando que este viera a todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-sabía que vendrías- le frunció el ceño aunque supiera que no servía de nada porque ella no podía verle, pero es que le molestaba ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro que lo ponía nervioso, que acaso ella pensaba que sabía todo de él, pues no-sabes escuche que en el bosque hay un lago podemos ir-ofreció la joven y Natsu solo sintió una gota de sudor correr por su frente al ver como la chica lo tomaba como alguien que la llevaría, apenas si lo conocía el día anterior por que confiaba tanto en él. Pero al ver aquella sonrisa brillante no pudo más que suspirar y tomar una de sus manos con la de él que estaba con unos guantes antes de caminar camino al bosque.

-claro Luigi-comento con diversión causando que la frente de la rubia apareciera una vena hinchada antes de golpearle en un hombro.

-es Lucy-se quejó la chica logrando una risa de parte de Natsu quien solo la guio hasta el lago.

Esa tarde fue perfecta para el peli rosa quien no sabía que Lucy pudiera estar tan llena de vida, corría por todos lados aunque terminara cayéndose, comía las cosas que él le ofrecía y siempre estaba hablando de sus amigos. Por otro lado el intentaba no hablar mucho y al hacerlo la molestaba para ver como ella hacia un berrinche antes de intentar golpearle. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vivo como esa tarde a la cual le siguieron otros días, después de aquel día en el lago todos los días Lucy lo esperaba a la misma hora en el puente dispuesta a pasear con él por el bosque o simplemente ir a la casa del chico para conversar un buen rato, los días se convirtieron en un mes donde la joven aun debía llevar sus vendas pues la joven que la curo aseguro que faltaba un poco más de tiempo y más tratamiento para que se recuperara completamente. Pero eso no le molestaba a Natsu quien sabía que mientras más tiempo tuviera las vendas Lucy más podría estar con ella. Un día por accidente y gracias a su gato termino cayendo sobre ella uniendo ambos sus labios, después de eso ambos duraron tres días en volver hablar normalmente sin nervios, ella se volvió en su mejor amiga y su primer amor…en esos días deseo mas que nada poder ser humano para estar junto a ella, aunque Lucy no supiera que era realmente estaba seguro de que ella debía sospechar algo pues nunca lo contradijo cuando él le pidió que no le contara de él a nadie y esa chica replicaba por todo. Pronto un día no resistió más y termino besándola, ella correspondió a su inexperto beso causándole una gran felicidad, pero lamentablemente eso no termina ahí.

Un problema de Natsu era que él estuviera entrando a la etapa en que las hormonas se vuelven locas y comenzara no solo a desear el cuerpo de su enamorada sino que comenzara a sentir mucho calor en cierta parte de su cuerpo cada que se acercaba, pero es que cada vez que la veía y estaban en el bosque terminaba besándola aunque con temor que ella sintiera su piel o sus colmillos. Pero aquel día en la cabaña donde ambos estaban mojados no resistió y cuando comenzó a besarla como de costumbre no pudo evitar bajarle poco a poco aquel kimono deseando que ella dijera algo que lo detuviera pero contra todo pronóstico la chica siguió el juego y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a él también, en el instante que la mano de ella paso por una parte de su cuerpo que tenía pequeñas escamas él se tensó pero la joven solo sonrió antes de abrazarlo confundiéndolo pero entonces supo que ella siempre supo que él era diferente y si lo aceptaba de esa forma él no podía estar más feliz, esa noche ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez causando una gran felicidad en ambos. Los días siguientes fueron los mejores en la vida de ambos cuando pasaban tiempo en la cabaña de él o en el bosque a veces teniendo relaciones y otras solo compartiendo el tiempo juntos.

Aunque un día toda esa felicidad se fue al carajo cuando en la noche varios aldeanos llegaron a la casa de Natsu un día que Lucy no estaba, incendiaron todo el lugar y aunque eso a él no le importaba pues amaba comer fuego no comprendía como ellos lo descubrieron. Tomo a Happy su pequeño gato entre sus manos y salió notando como varios hombres enmascarados lo decían que se alejara de la doncella. Al parecer alguien los había estado siguiendo algunos días para encontrar su hogar, le amenazaron que si volvía acercarse a Lucy tanto él como la chica pagarían eso, Natsu estuvo furioso dispuesto a matarlos pero no lo hizo pues él no era una bestia como ellos aunque deseaba serlo ahora, pero Lucy merecía algo mejor por lo que solo observo como ellos se iban dejándole aquella advertencia…esa noche no pudo dormir deseando que fuera el día siguiente donde como todos los días espero fuera de la aldea que fuera la hora en la que se reuniría con Lucy y para su alegría la joven estaba en perfectas condiciones, la chica se sentó en el muro del puente esperando que el llegara y le hablara para reconocer su vos, Natsu solo llego detrás de ella con una expresión de seriedad y apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Lucy-la chica se volteo a verlo con su usual sonrisa provocando que él sonriera levemente sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que la vería.

-¡NATSU!-chillo la chica mientras saltaba a los brazos de él quien la atrapo a tiempo mientras la apretaba con fuerza en sus brazos, el aroma de la chica pronto entro en su nariz causando que sintiera ganas de llorar pero con delicadeza la separo de él confundiendo a la chica quien sabía que generalmente Natsu la hubiera llevado a caballito al bosque.

-me voy del bosque-la rubia ladeo su cabeza confundida sin entender de que estaba hablando por lo que Natsu solo apretó los puños con fuerza-voy a irme de este lugar para no volver-Lucy entendió de que estaba hablando y lo miro con extrañeza pues en unos días por fin le quitarían las vendas, ella deseaba poder verlo y vivir al lado de él.

-yo voy contigo-afirmo pero Natsu solo negó con la cabeza aunque ella no lo viera el silencio del chico le hizo sentir un mal presentimiento.

-aquí tienes una vida y si vas conmigo te odiaran-aseguro el antes de dar media vuelta y comenzando a caminar dejando a Lucy en silencio mientras sentía como el viento frio movía sus ropas y cabello-no te haría eso así que mejor quédate-varias lágrimas de enojo y tristeza bajaron por las vendas de la rubia quien intento caminar pero se tropezó cayendo al suelo antes de escuchar como los pasos se alejaban por que entro en pánico.

-no puedes irte-susurro entre sollozos la joven provocando que Natsu se detuviera unos segundos recordando que él fue quien dijo esas mismas palabras el día que la conoció y ella se marchaba, pero aun así siguió caminando sin importar nada. Lucy en el suelo estaba llorando hasta que sintió como algo lamia la mano de ella, volteo su rostro aunque no viera nada y sintió un pelaje a su lado.

-aye-las lágrimas en su rostro se amontonaron al notar como era Happy el pequeño gato de Natsu quien estaba a su lado causando que lágrimas y más lagrimas salieran de su rostro mientras tomaba al pequeño gato entre sus manos. Mientras a lo lejos Natsu sonreía con dolor pensando que al menos Happy tal vez podría cuidarla ese gato era más inteligente que un humano de eso estaba seguro aunque tan solo tuviera unos meses.

**Siete años después…**

En medio de una aldea en la época feudal se observaba como una pequeña niña de unos seis años corría por las calles vistiendo un kimono algo corto de color verde, su pelo era de un extraño color rosado muy claro mientras sus ojos eran de un tono chocolate que brillaba ante la ingenuidad y alegría de cualquier niño de siete años, la pequeña corría descalza pero sin poder fijarse bien tropezó cayendo de cara causando las risas de los aldeanos del pueblo quienes conocían bien a la pequeña Nashi Heartfilia, la pequeña más energética del pueblo hija de una de las mujeres más hermosas del lugar. Frente a la niña un gato de color azul solo se detuvo esperando que la hija de su dueña se pusiera de pie para continuar su camino, la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos se puso de pie para limpiarlas luego con la manga de su kimono después ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo con una gran velocidad que para muchos era extraña, la niña podía correr más rápido que un niño de su edad y tenía bastante fuerza. Aunque muchos no lo supieran también su vista, olfato y oído eran mejor que los de un humano común incluso disfrutaba comer cosas calientes como si fueran dulces pero dejando eso de lado la niña seguía corriendo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad mientras se despedía de su tía Erza quien estaba en la entrada como una de las guardias y de su tío Gray quien estaba en su tienda junto a su esposa Juvia, el hijo de ellos la saludo causando que casi cayera nuevamente por no prestar atención. Después de unos segundos pudo divisar el puente que separaba la aldea del bosque y se detuvo en aquel lugar con una sonrisa volteando ver atrás para asegurar que su madre no la alcanzara y al no verla sonrió antes de subir al muro de piedra del puente y sentarse con una sonrisa antes de que Happy llegara a su lado y viera atentamente los peces del rio.

-yo gane Happy mama tendrá que comprarme un libro donde la tía Levy aunque espero que el baka de Gajeel no este...aunque puedo molestarlo haciendo que Levy me ponga toda su atención a mí-aseguro la niña mientras asentía varias veces y el gato la ignorara sabiendo que la niña era un pequeño diablillo, pronto el gato se enderezo causando confusión en la niña antes de que el volteara y saltara a la carretera, la pequeña siguió al gato confusa cuando este se detuvo en un sujeto encapuchado que estaba en el suelo con una guitarra en sus manos haciendo música, la niña lo observo confundida pues nunca antes había escuchado una música tan hermosa pero esta se detuvo antes que el sujeto viera al gato y comenzara acariciarlo mientras este se acostaba a su lado tranquilo por sus caricias.

-Nashi-la pequeña niña volteo a ver como una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos chocolates la observaban a lo lejos vistiendo un kimono café claro, la niña sonrió con alegría mientras se bajaba y comenzaba a correr en dirección a su madre, de un gran salto apenas la mujer pudo atajarla y darle vueltas en el aire causándole risas a la niña.

-mami eres muy lenta-hablo la pequeña con un puchero y la mujer solo rio divertida antes de caminar al final del puente notando como un encapuchado estaba tocando música con una guitarra y varias personas a su alrededor lo miraban asombradas ante tal hermosa música, la rubia se detuvo mientras notaba como Nashi lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos emocionada ante el sonido. Después de unos minutos la música se detuvo y Lucy le dio muchas monedas a Nashi para que las pusiera en la caja frente al encapuchado donde muchos ponían su dinero, la pequeña le puso las monedas provocando que el encapuchado alzara levemente la vista y la pequeña observara como dentro de la capucha unos mechones rosados y unos ojos verdes que la observaba con una sonrisa.

-gracias pequeña-el cuerpo de Lucy se tensó de inmediato antes de voltear a ver al encapuchado mientras Nashi sonreía amablemente antes de asentir y correr para tomar la mano de su madre quien estaba estática observando al encapuchado que se ponía de pie con Happy en sus manos.

-¿ocurre algo mami?-Lucy observo de reojo a su hija y solo le sonrió antes de alzarla entre sus manos y ver como el sujeto bajo la capucha sonreía divertido antes de verla de reojo.

-no pensé que después de todos estos años siguieran viniendo a la misma hora-admitió con cierto aire de diversión el hombre antes de caminar en dirección a la salida del pueblo pasando al lado de Lucy y deteniéndose viendo de reojo como Nashi solo lo miraba confundida-es preciosa-añadió acariciando la cabeza de la niña quien mostro confusión mientras Lucy solo apretaba con fuerza a la niña entre sus brazos.

-salió igual de imperativa que su padre-admitió con cierto aire de resignación causando que el hombre sonriera antes de verla fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro-pero aun así sabía que vendrías Natsu-murmuro Lucy causando que los ojos del hombre se volvieran cálidos antes de asentir viendo fijamente a la niña quien solo se limitaba a sonreír, luego volteo a ver el rostro de Lucy que estaba lleno de lágrimas a lo que el asintió.

-tadaima-

**Fin…**

No me pregunten porque pero esto salió de mi mente después de escuchar una canción de vocaloid y en especial me enamore de la canción cuyo nombre no recuerdo por esto hice este pequeño tributo T.T espero les guste y sobre todo es dedicado a yuki2341 ella fue el primer comentario de mi historia de ¿un viaje regreso a ti? Y le prometí hacerle una historia dedicado a ella así que espero te guste


End file.
